


same story different ending

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [23]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is so optimistic, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Episode s02e15 time of our lives, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was more mournful over the fact, that the kiss the most magical moment in his life, even more magical than his transformation was forgotten in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	same story different ending

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** using the prompt "Lost in Love

She told him he loved him. They kissed and then he ran to stop the storm from obliterating the city and he went back in time. Barry was told there would be ramifications for this. But he didn’t fear them.

He was more mournful over the fact, that the kiss the most magical moment in his life, even more magical than his transformation was forgotten in time. Erased, possibly never to happen again. But despite this he could still close his eyes and remember it vividly. He could still experience the taste of her lips against his tongue. Her soft skin beneath his fingers, the wind blowing through her hair.

He would remember it all through dreams and flashes and Iris….god she would never experience them, share that beautiful moment with him. 

“Barry?” A voice softly said.

Barry turned his head. Iris was standing inches away. That bright smile flashed on her face that often sent butterflies at the pit of his stomach. Eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He thought for a moment and smiled. 

That was the aweome thing about having a second chance. The lead up would be different.

But the outcome...could be just as beautiful.


End file.
